


Puppy

by amatorystark



Category: Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Guided masturbation?, M/M, Orgasm Control, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amatorystark/pseuds/amatorystark
Summary: this is only kinda edited - so forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes lol (i'll probably come back to this and fix it, but for now i don't wanna see it anymore haha)if you made it this far, thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it :)also if you know what to tag the kinks as, let me know pls
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Male Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 13





	Puppy

"Bedroom!", Chris called as soon as you entered the house, tossing your keys into the bowl next ot the door you replied with a quick "Okay!".  
Dodger hadn't been as lazy as Chris, the goof was with you within seconds and greeted you- wagging his tail and slobbering all over you.  
Laughing you brushed off the snow that you had dragged inside and swiftly got rid of your gloves so you could pet Dodger properly.

Already the exhaustion of your day at work started to wear off.

With a quick stop at the kitchen for a glass of water and some treats for Dodger you made your way to the bedroom, already losing some clothing items, being more than ready for some cuddles next to the fireplace, with some Frank Sinatra softly playing in the background.

Surely, just as promised via text, Chris was waiting for you on the bed, in a sweater that looked like he stole it from the Knives Out set.

"Busy day?"

You huffed, "Christmas time", hoping that would explain it.  
At least it seemed enough of an explaination to him, because he just acknowledged your answer with a nod and a hum, then continued with his plan.

"C'mere. I made a fire just for you, and I've still got some cuddles left for you that I didn't use for Dodger", he grinned and held the blankets up for you to crawl underneath them into bed.

"That's it", he soothed after you cuddled up next to him.

"It's okay, you can relax now, baby. We got the fire lit, there's no work tomorrow. It's just us right now, there's no one else here", he put his arms around you and pulled you closer.  
"You deserve to relax. You worked so hard these past few days. Let me take care of you, okay? You're gonna feel so good. Do you want me to make you feel good? All cuddled up with me?"

You were barely able to hold back a whimper. So you simply nodded, hoping he wouldn't ask for a verbal confirmation.  
"I'm gonna take such good care of you", he whispered into your ear. A gentle shiver made you twitch, making him huff out a small laughter.  
"I've got a couple of rules though - it's okay. Don't worry. You're gonna do what I say. And no cumming without permission, okay? You gotta ask for it. Beg for it", he added, still in a hushed tone, but almost growling at the same time.

"Can you do that for me, puppy?  
I know you can. Trust me, it's gonna feel so much better."

Again, you nodded eagerly, excitement forming in your belly.

"Alright, puppy", he started in a sweet, soft tone, "start touching yourself. Come on, touch yourself, baby."

Tentatively you reached down, underneath the blankets and started tugging at your already hardening dick. His voice alone did unspeakable things to you.

"Slow! Go slow! Don't rush, puppy. Just like that, up and down. Let go, it's okay", he kissed the back of your head, just behind your ear and stroked your side, tracing the line from your shoulder down to your hips, slowly but firmly.  
"Do what feels best."

"Go slow!", he reminded, making you bite your lip so you wouldn't give in and stroke in harsh, fast pulls. Instead you went gently, teasing yourself.

"Just like that. Round and round. Up and down", he paused for a bit, letting you do your thing.  
"You can go faster now. Just a little bit faster. Not too fast, slow down! But you can go a little faster. That's it, puppy."

He let his hand wander over your chest, only touching the good places in ever so slightly, barely noticable touches.  
Chris' other hand wound around your head, tracing your lips, encouraging you to open them. Greedily you opened your mouth, taking his fingers in and sucking on them.

"That makes you feel better, doesn't it?", he asked in a sweet, hushed whisper. You wanted to answer, but just then he continued, "buck those hips, puppy. 'Cause that's what you are, aren't you? A needy, little puppy."  
The hum you had wanted to answer him with turned into a helpless whimper, as you bucked your hips and fucked yourself into your hand.

Almost out of nowhere he had pulled a bottle of lube, offering some for your fingers.  
"You've been waiting to put your fingers in though, haven't you? Go ahead. Put your fingers in - slowly, baby! Let yourself feel the stretch.  
Just like that. Slowly. Feel every inch, how they stretch your walls. Just like my cock would. Go slow. Take your time. I know you want to rush, but it's gonna feel so much better if you go slow. Trust me, baby."

You couldn't help another small whimper, that made Chris soothe you with small strokes over your torso.

"All the way in? Good puppy. You can start moving your fingers now, but remember, go slow. In and out."

The way your hole stretched around your fingers made you involuntarily buck your hips even more. Chris' hand shot down to your hip, pinning you down.  
"Slowly!", his tone was scolding. "Stretch yourself out, baby. Just like my cock would. You know how good it feels."

Desperately you kept sucking his fingers, hitting your spot.  
"Yeah, that's it. You know the spot, puppy. Fuck it, go faster. Fuck yourself, hit that spot over and over again. Come on."

Gently he stroked through your hair, pulling ever so slightly once in a while.  
"If you're close to coming, stop. Take your fingers out. Remember, no cumming without permission."

Groaning softly, you complied and slipped your fingers out, instead stroking your dick lazily, trying your best not to pick up speed.  
"Good boy."

"Put them in again. Find the spot again, I know you can."

Both of you knew you were close, but it didn't feel like it was enough. Chris did his finest at making you edge yourself.  
Crying out a whine once you found the spot again he encouraged you to go faster again.  
"Fuck yourself for me, puppy. Go as fast as you want. Do what feels best."

Chris let you go at it for a bit, then continued to praise you, "you're doing so well, sweetheart. Just like I taught you. Come on, moan for me, let those pathetic little whines out. And don't you stop bucking those hips, baby. Don't you stop doing that, love."  
The sweet, sweet tone of his voice sent extra starks down your spine and only fueled your neediness.

Soon Chris took pity on you, "are you close, puppy?"  
You only managed a wretched, affirmative whine.

"You remember the rules, don't you?"  
Even though he was softly speaking into the back of your neck you could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Please. Please", you chanted, "please, let me- I'm-"

Again, he probably took pity on you, his soft side showing today.  
"Come for me, puppy. Come on. Come for me, come for me", he kept repeating fervidly, almost as a mantra for you, "come or me, baby."  
He kept encouraging you between soft bites against the nape of your neck.

With his sudden permission to come, it was only a matter of seconds until you arched your back helplessly and shook uncontrollably with the forcefulness of your orgasm.  
Now, that you came, Chris put his hand on your cock and stroked you through the after shakes of your climax, rubbing his palm over your sensitive tip, sending little trembles through your body.  
Once you regained a bit of proper consciousness you felt him still rubbing over the tip of your cock, so much that it almost began to hurt in your state of overstimulation. Your hand snapped immediately to his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, because you were just too damn sensitive.

"Oh, puppy. You really thought we were done here? You still got so much cum left for me", his hand traveled further down- cupping your tightening balls.  
Automatically you arched into his touch, too tired to work for another orgasm yourself you turned around and buried your face in his chest.

His skilled hands worked fast, efficiently, pushing every button he knew that would do it for you. Sometimes it felt like he knew what was best for you, better than you. Because it took you a shamefully short amount of time to be close again- despite the overstimulation starting to get really uncomfortable.

Completely wrecked you whimpered another plea to be allowed to come into his chest, pressing into him, glad he was taking care of you.

"That's it, puppy. Come for me. Be a good puppy and come twice for Daddy. You did so well already, you deserve this. Come on."

Just in time Chris held his palm over your spent cock, trying to keep you from making a complete mess.  
Still, he kept stroking you through your second orgasm, not caring about how much it started to hurt.

"Please", you were able to bring out and grabbed his wrists in an attempt to make him stop.  
And indeed, he gave your dick one last, soft stroke and wound his non-in-cum-covered hand through your hair.

"You did so well. Feel better now?"

You did. Exhausted, but better. So you hummed and nodded.

"Good. I think you deserve a kiss", gently he guided your face so that you were facing him and kissed you lovingly on your lips. "Such a good puppy. I'm so proud of you." Another kiss on your forehead.

Starting to gain some clear thoughts again you realized Chris hadn't been entirely unaffected by your double orgasm.  
Just as you wanted to tug at his sweats, he stopped you.

"Nuh-uh. Don't worry about me, this was for you. I know how stressful this season is for you. Just relax now. Try to sleep for a bit. It'll go away. Though you can make it up to me later", he grinned and pulled you close.

"For now, sleep. I've got you", he pressed another kiss on your forehead, then one to your temple.  
With quick motions Chris wiped you down with a towel, just so the biggest mess was gone and it wouldn't be as sticky cuddling together.  
Tiredly you watched the snow continue to fall through the roof-light, the gentle movement of the snowflakes and Chris' soft breathing lulling you to a cozy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only kinda edited - so forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes lol (i'll probably come back to this and fix it, but for now i don't wanna see it anymore haha)  
> if you made it this far, thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> also if you know what to tag the kinks as, let me know pls


End file.
